marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Torch
. (1939) The modern version was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appearing in . (1961) The list below refers to the alternate versions of Johnny Storm. For alternate versions of Jim Hammond, search in this page. Other characters who used the nickname "Human Torch" can be found at the section Others. ]]; Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616).jpg }} |alternative1 = Jonathan Sturm |alternative2 = Sonny Storm |alternative3 = Jonatha Storm |alternative4 = Jack Storm |alternative5 = Simian Torch (Earth |exclude1 = Jonathan Storm (Counter-Earth) |exclude2 = Jonathan Storm (Onslaught Reborn) |exclude3 = Jonathan Storm (Skrull |exclude4 = Jonathan Storm (Clone) |exclude5 = Jonathan Storm (Uatu's creation) |exclude6 = Jonathan Storm, Jr. |exclude7 = Jonathan Stormtrooper (Earth-9602) |include1 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-957); Jonathan Storm (Earth-957) from What If? Vol 2 75 0001.jpg |include2 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-9011); Jonathan Storm (Earth-9011) from What If Vol 2 18 0001.png |include3 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-71016); Jonathan Storm (Earth-71016) from The Last Fantastic Four Story Vol 1 1 0001.png |include4 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-97103); Jonathan Storm (Earth-97103) from What If Vol 2 100 0001.png |include5 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-941066); Jonathan Storm (Earth-941066) from What If Vol 2 66 001.png |include6 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-989112); Jonathan Storm (Earth-989112) from What If Vol 2 112 0001.png |include7 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-6730); Jonathan Storm (Earth-6730) from 4 Vol 1 30 0001.jpg |include8 = Simian Torch (Unknown Reality); Simian Torch (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Man Annual Vol 3 1 001.jpg |include9 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-8441); Jonathan Storm (Earth-8441) from Black Panther Annual Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include10 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-9290); Jonathan Storm (Earth-9290) from What If? Vol 2 41 0001.jpg |include11 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-50810); Jonathan Storm (Earth-50810) in Marvel MegaMorphs Doctor Octopus Vol 1 1.jpg |include12 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-10995); Jonathan Storm (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 13.jpg |include13 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-9061); Jonathan Storm (Earth-9061) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 344.jpg |include14 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-110); Jonathan Storm (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg |include15 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-9230); Jonathan Storm (Earth-9230) What If Fallen Son Vol 1 1.jpg |include16 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-66209); Jonathan Storm (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg |include17 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-77013); Jonathan Storm (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg |include18 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-29007); Jonathan Storm (Earth-29007) Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg |include19 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN237); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN237) from X-Factor Forever Vol 1 3 0001.jpg |include20 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-89923); Jonathan Storm (Earth-89923) from What The-- Vol 1 11 0001.jpg |include21 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-97102); Jonathan Storm (Earth-97102) from What If? Vol 2 100 0001.jpg |include22 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-92210); Jonathan Storm (Earth-92210) from What If? Vol 2 34 0001.jpg |include23 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-892) |include24 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-929) |include25 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-967) |include26 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-5012) |include27 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-8610) |include28 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-11113) |include29 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-22177) |include30 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-31117); Jonathan Storm (Earth-31117).jpg |include31 = Jonathan Storm (Prime) (Earth-61610) |include32 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-96111) |include33 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-96115) |include34 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-97820) |include35 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN307) |include36 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-30847); Jonathan Storm (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg |include37 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN009); Jonathan Storm (Earth-TRN009) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 001.png |include38 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-19121) |includeComic1 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from What If Vol 2 25 0001.jpg |includeComic2 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 200 001.jpg |includeComic3 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 50 0002.jpg |includeComic4 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 200 002.jpg |includeComic5 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 001.jpg |includeComic6 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Secret Love Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |includeComic7 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from All-New X-Factor Vol 1 20 001.jpg |includeComic8 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 50 0001.jpg |includeComic9 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10 001.jpg |includeComic9 = Jonathan Storm (Unknown Reality); Jonathan Storm (Earth-Unknown) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 36 0001.jpg | Teams1 = Firebrand Squadron; Firebrand Squadron (Earth-616).jpg | Others1 = Jonathan Storm of Counter-Earth; Jonathan Storm (Counter-Earth) (Earth-616) from Warlock Vol 1 6 001.png | Others2 = Reed Richards; Fantastic Four Vol 1 570 page 21 Reed Richards (Earth-6590).jpg | Others3 = Skrull Subversives; Skrull Torch (Earth-2149).jpg | Others4 = Susan Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Others5 = Bentley Wittman; Bentley Wittman (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 102 0001.jpg | Others6 = Clone; Jonathan Storm (Clone) (Earth-616) Fantastic Four Vol 1 329.png | Others7 = Frankie Raye; Frankie Raye (Earth-616) from Fearless Defenders Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Others8 = Gulliver Jones; Gulliver Jones (Earth-616) from Captain America America's Avenger Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others9 = Harry Soong; Harry Soong (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 12 0001.jpg | Others10 = Jonathan Storm (Onslaught Reborn); Jonathan Storm (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Others11 = Magus' Infinity War Doppelganger; Jonathan Storm (Doppelganger) (Earth-616).jpg | Others12 = Max Dillon; Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 334 001.jpg | Others13 = Tara; Invader-1 (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 3 83 0001.jpg | Others14 = Thomas Raymond; Thomas Raymond (Earth-616) from All-New Invaders Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Others15 = Clone; Jonathan Storm (Earth-802) 002.png | Others16 = Sol Brodsky; Sol Brodsy (Earth-1228).jpg | Others17 = Human Torch; Human Torch (Earth-8377).jpg | Others18 = Ben Grimm; What If Vol 2 11 page 05 Benjamin Grimm (Earth-9031).jpg | Others19 = Human Torch; Human Torch (Earth-9105) from New Warriors Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Others20 = Human Torch; Human Torch (Earth-12665).jpg | Others21 = Jonathan Storm, Jr.; Jonathan Storm (Earth-89112).jpg | Others22 = Poppupian; Jonathan Storm (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others23 = Relur; Relur (Earth-96099) from Timestorm 2009-2099 Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others24 = Uatu's creation; Jonathan Storm (Uatu's creation) (Earth-96943) from 2099 Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1.jpg | Others25 = Robot; No Image Male.jpg | Others26 = Lee Minh Cam; Lee Minh Cam (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Fantastic Four.png | Related1 = Inhuman Torch; Inhuman Torch 0001.jpg | Related2 = Goodfire; Goodfire (Earth-616) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 8 001.jpg | Related3 = Hot Rocks; Benjamin Storm (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 1 001.png | Related4 = Prince Morningstar; Prince Morningstar (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related5 = Skorch; Skorch (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related6 = Human Scorch; Human Scorch (Android) (Earth-665) from Not Brand Echh Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related7 = Johnny; Johnny (Earth-6706).jpg | Related8 = Asinine Torch; Asinine Torch (Earth-8311) from Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Related9 = Finnigan, the Human Scorch; Finnigan (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 18.jpg | Related10 = Human Lantern; All-Star Winners Squadron (Earth-9602) from Super-Solder Man of War Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related11 = Johnny Stormtrooper; Jonathan Stormtrooper (Earth-9602) from Challengers of the Fantastic Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related12 = Firefly; Firefly (Earth-9811).JPG | Related13 = Ms. Marvel; Kamala Khan (Earth-16127) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related14 = Peter Boyer; Peter Boyer 01.jpg | Related15 = Tachyon Torch; James Storm (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Related16 = Dinotorch; Dinotorch (Earth-99476) from Excalibur Vol 1 51 0001.jpg }} pt-br:Tocha Humana